Tú eres el indicado
by Ladies9695
Summary: "Tú y yo no debe ser", La culpa carcome, pero es una deliciosa tentación. Lo nuestro tiene que terminar por nuestro bien. Te amo… pero te debo dejar ir. ADVERTENCIA: SLASH


Nota:

¡Hola!, somos nuevas con esto de los fics, por favor ayúdenos a mejorar

Los libros, películas y toda mercancía referente a **Harry Potter no nos pertenece**, **son creación de J. K. Rowlling**, solo hacemos sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>Tú eres el indicado<strong>

**- Oneshot -**

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse irrumpe el silencio del pequeño apartamento, una vez más ha llegado tarde con el pretexto de haber ido a visitar a su hermano, trata de ser lo más silencioso posible, no enciende las luces, sigilosamente se adentra a la habitación, ve en la cama a Cedric, su respiración es acompasada, se encuentra dormido.

Cuidadosamente se desprende de su ropa, tomara una ducha, quiere borrar de su piel los rastros de culpabilidad, ha vuelto a caer en la tentación. Y no puede evitarlo, siempre se olvida de todo cuando esta con él.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Abre los ojos y se sienta en la cama, escucho cuando llego a la casa y su intento por ser silencioso al adentrarse a la habitación, él sabe con quién estuvo, siempre es con ese maldito rubio, el sonido del agua al caer es lo que lo saca de sus pensamientos, sabe que es otra señal de que una vez más lo ha engañado.

Escucha como cierra la llave de la ducha, espera silencioso su regreso, ve cómo sale con una toalla en el cabello.

"Haz regresado".- le dice en voz baja, viendo cómo se tensa al escucharlo.-"Ven a la cama…ya es tarde".- le vuelve hablar aparentando tranquilidad.

"Si".- le contesta.- "estuve más tiempo de lo planeado con Hermione".- le dice mientras sube a la cama.

"Salúdala de mi parte la próxima vez que vallas".- le murmura al oído abrazándolo de la cintura.-"Te extrañe".- le dice.

"Claro".- responde el.-"tal vez la próxima vez deberías ir conmigo"

Afirma más el agarre que tiene en su cintura, la tranquilidad con la que le dice esas palabras lo lastima.

"Por supuesto".- le contesta con serenidad.-"Buenas noches".

Lo siente inquieto en sus brazos, su quietud lo ha puesto nervioso, mas sus palabras son las que calan en el fondo de su ser.

"Buenas noches Cedric, te amo"

Aunque le duele decirlo, le responde.-"Yo… también te amo Harry"

oOoOoOoOoOo

La luz del sol le da de lleno en la cara, otra vez despierta solo en la cama, el trabajo de Harry es muy exigente, antes eso no era de importancia, pero el saber que cada día se encuentra con él lo llena de rabia.

Se levanta, no hará nada productivo si permanece acostado, se asea rápidamente, el tiempo que tiene es contado, desayuna una simple taza de café con tostadas, pone los trastos en el fregadero – ya se encargara de ello cuando regrese- toma las llaves de la mesilla de centro.

Sale del apartamento rápidamente, espera gastarse en el trabajo para no notar la ausencia del azabache cuando regrese, o estar lo suficientemente agotado para no pensar en lo que debe estar haciendo, más específicamente con quien.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Acomoda el papeleo mecánicamente, la culpa lo sigue carcomiendo, no puede evitar pensar en que Cedric sabe que lo está engañando, y anoche cínicamente le dijo que lo amaba aun sabiendo el daño que le provoca sus palabras.

"Potter".- escucha que lo llaman, voltea pues sabe quién es el dueño de esa voz.-"Acompáñame".-Deja los papeles sobre una mesa, se apresura en seguirlo, es raro que él lo llame, y aún más extraño que sea el en persona.

Lo sigue por el corredor hasta llegar a una oficina donde él se adentra, titubea en entrar más la duda lo ha inquietado demasiado, armándose de valor se adentra en la habitación cerrando tras de sí con seguro la puerta, nunca sabe que puede suceder cuando esta con él.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Se para firmemente en el centro de la oficina con la vista puesta en el piso, Malfoy se encuentra sentado tras su escritorio, su mirada la siente fija en su persona.

"Te ves tenso".- le escucha decir.-"relájate no voy hacer nada"

Se apresura a responder, no quiere volver a caer.-"siempre dices lo mismo… y mira donde hemos acabado"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Escucha el reproche y culpa en su voz, sabe que para Potter es hiriente el estar con él, y no importa porque a pesar de todo lo que el digan, a pesar que juren que será la última vez esa promesa siempre es rota, ambos sucumben ante la tentación.

"Vamos Potter, no seas tan arisco".-le responde.- "solo quiero hablar tranquilamente"

"Creo que te equivocaste de lugar para hablar".- le escucha decir en voz baja.-"ambos sabemos que ya no hay nada de que discutir, todo quedo muy claro ayer"

Las palabras que dice el azabache te molestan, ayer fue "la última vez", sabes que todo fue por tu culpa, si hubieras aceptado sus sentimientos desde el principio no estarían escondiéndose de todos, la opinión del mundo mágico era irrelevante, Harry estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por su relación – por fin había cumplido todas sus metas y nadie se habría revelado contra su salvador – más tu miedo y orgullo se habían interpuesto una vez más.

La angustia que sentiste al saber que él estaba con otro hombre te calo profundo en el pecho, recuerdas como inicio todo, ambos se habían quedado hasta tarde en el ministerio, sin querer escuchaste cuando hablaba con_ él_, un te amo fue lo que resonó en tu cabeza, el que Potter le dijera esas mismas palabras que una vez fueran para ti te hizo rabiar.

Cuando Diggory se fue, lo enfrentaste, enfadado le reprochaste si su amor por ti era mentira, haberlo perdido fue lo que te abrió los ojos.

Potter te grito, sus heridas eran más profundas que las tuyas, descargo todo lo que tenía guardado contra ti, las emociones fueron abrumadoras para él, fue inevitable que sus lágrimas se derramaran, nunca lo habías visto así débil y vulnerable, sus murmullos fue lo que te saco de tus pensamientos.

_"__Por qué me recriminas, te dije mis sentimientos y los rechazaste… ¿Por qué ahora tienes esa actitud conmigo?, ¿Por qué te importa el saber con quién comparto mi vida?_

_"__Por qué te amo".- _las palabras salieron sin que te dieras cuenta, ya no te importaba nada, bajaste la vista, no te atrevías a mirarlo a los ojos, tu voz sonaba dolida.-"_no soporto verte con alguien más que no sea yo"_

Sentiste sus manos en tu rostro, sin poder evitarlo subiste la mirada, el contacto suave de sus labios fue lo que te saco de tu ensoñación, presuroso le correspondiste, las palabras que te murmuro hicieron que sintieras una calidez en tu pecho.

_"__yo aún te amo"_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

"Draco... esto ya no puede seguir así".- su voz te saco de tus recuerdos, dirigiste tu mirada hacia el.-"esto tiene que acabar, yo..."

"No tiene por qué acabar Harry lo interrumpiste.- "yo te amo y tú a mi… lo demás ya no tiene importancia"

Harry apretó sus manos y aparto su verde mirada de la tuya.- "esto no es justo para mí ni para ti y sobre todo para Cedric… entiéndelo ahora estoy con él y así se debe quedar"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le dolió decir esas palabras, no soportaba estar más tiempo en esa habitación, dio media vuelta e intento marcharse, mas Draco fue más rápido que el, pues antes de poder tomar el pomo de la puerta sintió como sus brazos lo rodeaban.

"Te amo, es tan difícil de entender".- escucho que le decía suavemente al oído.-"nadie se opondrá a nuestra relación, solo espérame un poco de tiempo, te aseguro que…"

"Ese no es el problema".-lo interrumpió.-"la culpa me está matando, no puedo seguir haciéndole esto a Cedric".- le dijo con voz trémula.-"además seré un impedimento para tu familia"

"Eso ya no me importa".- volvió hablar el rubio.-"lo que más quiero es tenerte a ti a mi lado"

Difícilmente lograste separar sus brazos de tu cuerpo, alcanzaste el pomo de la puerta, y quitándole el seguro lo giraste.-"esto debe acabar".- saliste rápidamente de la oficina y no volteaste, no querías ver su expresión.

"_Lo siento Draco"_

Fue tu último pensamiento antes de marcharte.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Se encontraba viendo la ciudad desde la ventana de su apartamento, el cielo se encontraba pintado de rojizo. Ya hacía un mes de su último encuentro con Draco, las cosas con Cedric habían mejorado, ya no llegaba tarde a casa con tontos pretextos, su relación con Malfoy se había disuelto completamente, su trato era simplemente profesional.

Aunque las cosas entre él y Malfoy habían acabado pareciendo solo una simpe fantasía, el dolor que sentía en su corazón le decía que fue muy real, él supo que esa relación siempre estuvo destinada al fracaso.

"Buenas noches amor".- escucho que le decía su novio abrazándolo por la espalda.- "¿En qué tanto piensas?- le pregunto dándole un beso en la coronilla.

"En nada".-le dijo girándose en sus brazos.-"¿Qué tal si salimos un rato?- le respondió dándole un beso en los labios.

"Por supuesto"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Decidieron caminar por el parque de Londres Muggle, desde hace un mes Harry se comportaba diferente, es como si nunca hubiera pasado lo relacionado con Malfoy, un día simplemente llego antes de lo esperado del trabajo, su mirada estaba perdida y sin brillo, se arrojó a sus brazos y con lágrimas en sus ojos le pidió perdón.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, y con voz temblorosa le contesto.-_"Ya no hay nada que perdonar, me elegiste sobre él y ahora estás conmigo… eso es lo que importa"_

"Cedric".- escucho que Harry lo llamaba.-"¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?- le dijo señalándole un restaurante que se encontraba al otro lado del parque.

"Claro".- contesto.- "ya se nos hizo tarde"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Entraron en el restaurante, era pequeño y elegante, pero bastante acogedor, iluminado apenas por pequeñas farolas esparcidas alrededor de toda la estancia, estaba por pedir una mesa cuando sintió que Harry se separaba de su lado, volteo y vio que tenía la vista fija en una mesa.

Antes de poder preguntarle que ocurría el avanzo, lo alcanzo cuando se había detenido enfrente de la mesa y pudo observar quien era uno de sus ocupantes

Draco Malfoy, mas este era acompañado por una joven dama de cabello castaño.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Buenas noches Malfoy, Srta. Greengrass".- le escucho decir a Harry no esperaba encontrarlo aquí y mucho menos en esas circunstancias.

"Potter".- le contesto el blondo -"es una agradable sorpresa".- volvió a decir fingiendo una sonrisa pues había visto quien lo estaba acompañado.

"Buenas noches Sr. Potter, Sr. Diggory".- le escucho decir a la dama.-"¿Por qué no toman asiento con nosotros?"

"Gracias Srta. Greengrass".-contesto Cedric.-"Pero no queremos interrumpir"

"No es ningún problema".- le aseguro la castaña.-"Hoy es una noche para celebrar".- le dijo radiante de alegría.

_"__Draco y yo vamos a casarnos"_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Después de dejar a Astoria en su casa y se, Draco se encontraba en el sofá de su sala, la cena había sido demasiado incomoda, no esperaba encontrarse con Harry, y mucho menos darle de esa manera la noticia de que se casaría con Astoria.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta, sacándolo de su reflexión, se le hizo extraño pues ya era bastante tarde, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, era Harry el que se encontraba afuera.

"Hola Draco".- lo escucho decir jadeante.-"¿Puedo pasar?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Después de darle una excusa a Cedric de que iría a visitar a Ron, rápidamente se dirigió al Callejón Diagon, entro y tomo el autobús Noctambulo hacia la Mansión Malfoy un lugar que era muy conocido para él.

Toco la puerta de su destino, escucho los pasos acercarse, Draco en persona fue quien abrió la puerta, se sobresaltó al verlo, lo dejo entrar como otras tantas veces.

"¿Qué haces aquí?".- le dijo el rubio aun conmocionado.

"Solo quería verte".- respondió.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_"__Solo quería verte".-_eso fue lo que dijo, más las palabras no dichas estaban veladas "_solo quiero verte… por última vez" _el tono de su voz sonaba lastimada, en verdad le había afectado la noticia

"Tú fuiste, quien dijo que esto no tenía futuro".- no le pudo evitar reprochar.-"lo dejaste muy en claro cuando dijiste que estabas con el".- tomo aire y volvió a hablar.-"Ahora yo estoy con ella"

Lo viste temblar y con paso titubeante se acercó a ti.

"Ahora soy yo quien quiere esta ultima vez"

Sus palabras bajaron tus defensas, lo abrazaste con fuerza contra tu pecho, tímidamente sentiste como te correspondía, alzo su rostro y te beso.

Perdieron la cordura y se encontraron en tu cama, se dijeron muchas cosas y entre ellas la más importante.

"_Te amo"_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Harry esperaba con impaciencia, el otoño había llegado a Londres y los cálidos tonos en amarillo y dorado cubría las copas de los árboles, una suave brisa movía las ramas y hacia que algunas hojas se enredaran en su cabello, se percibía un ambiente tranquilo y agradable.

"Siento la tardanza amor".- escucho que le decía con voz jadeante.-"Me haz esperado mucho tiempo"

"No te preocupes, fui yo quien llegó temprano".- le dijo con una sonrisa.- "¿nos vamos?, se hará tarde para nuestra reservación"

"Claro".- le respondió empezando a caminar.-"es agradable salir juntos después del trabajo"

Se rio suavemente, pues a pesar de todos los problemas por los que habían pasado aún seguían juntos.

"Tienes razón…Cedric"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Caminaron por la vereda que se hallaba en el parque, platicaban tranquilamente, sin embargo sintió como algo chocaba contra sus piernas deteniendo su caminata.

Era un pequeño de no más de seis años de cabello rubio y ojos color verde, tez clara, el niño comenzó hablarle "¡Hola Tío Harry!, ¡Tío Cedric!", le dijo el pequeño alegremente, se agacho a su altura y le pregunto con voz suave.- "¿Dónde se encuentran tus papas?"

"Scorpius".- escucho que una voz llamaba al infante.

"Mamá".- grito alegremente el niño, saltando a sus brazos.-"encontré al tío Harry y a tío Cedric"

"Es lo que veo Scorpius".- se escuchó otra voz.

"Hola Draco".- dijo Harry parándose.-"Hola Astoria".- volvió a decir.

"Hola".- dijo Cedric

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cedric veía al azabache observar como Draco y Astoria se miraban con amor formando un hermoso cuadro y con Scorpius esa escena era simplemente magnifica.

Se detuvo un momento contemplándolo, Harry se dio cuenta y le pregunto "¿Ocurre algo?"

"No pasa nada".- le respondió.- "sabes que te amo".- le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda.

"Yo también te amo".- dijo Harry con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Esta vez sus palabras eran sinceras.


End file.
